


twinkle

by rain_at_dawn



Series: stars, scattered [12]
Category: SHINee
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing, overprotective hyungs, poor ming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: I'll trust in this moment's tremblingSo I can feel it a bit deeper
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Series: stars, scattered [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	twinkle

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @DanSHAWOLfox on Twitter
> 
> song inspo - twinkle by lovelyz

“So what are your intentions with the maknae?”

Minho blinks, confused, and stares at the two of them. He turns from Kibum to Jonghyun, examining their faces for the smallest sign of jest and gets nothing. He’d known he’d be venturing into unknown territory here, but this sort of reaction isn’t doing much for his confidence.

“My intentions? With the maknae?” He stutters, realizing how ridiculous the phrasing is. “Um, I want to take Taemin out? For some fun?”

He realizes his mistake too late. Jonghyun’s already turning to Kibum, air-quoting that one word with a suggestive tweak of his eyebrow, “You heard it. ‘Fun.’”

“And by fun, you’re obviously implying the usual roll around in the hay after your romantic frolic on the ice, yes or yes?” Kibum’s upper lip curls in a manner that reminds Minho of a less whimsical Cheshire cat, but with more teeth and claws to spare.

Time to nip this in the bud.

“All I’m going to do is ask Taemin on a date. A simple, harmless _date_. As friends.”

Once again, Minho’s stumbled over his words. The ‘friends’ is pulled out of context and into Jonghyun’s air quotes again, leading to him and Kibum clutching their sides with laughter on the couch opposite Minho. It frustrates him to no end.

“You know, if you’re not going to take me seriously, I’m not going to take any advice I know you’re dying to give.”

“Listen, Ming, if you’d listened to our advice earlier, you’d have probably had Taemin out of those skinny jeans the moment he had his first ever shot of soju.”

“Fuck you, Kibum, I’d never take advantage of him like that!”

“Which is why this whole idea for a date came about in the first place.” Jonghyun cracks up despite Minho’s attempt at a glare in his direction. “Oh come on, I’m kidding! Taemin’s in no safer hands than yours.”

“That’s coming from the person who called him ‘Vampire Oppa’ on Twitter.” Kibum quips, which Minho isn’t sure is some kind of positive comparison.

“Who’s taking Taemin out?” Jinki’s voice floats in from the corner he’s settled in with his knitting. Minho sees no harm in replying.

“I am, hyung.”

“Hm.” Jinki slides one of the needles out from the swathe of a scarf he’s working on. “How heavy the wheel of destiny rolls…”

“… Hyung, what – ”

Jinki looks up and smiles. “Won’t you join me in the computer room for a chat, Minho?”

* * *

On his way home to the dorm from another extended practice, Taemin remembers the times he’s had feelings like this. Hunches, more like. Like when he used to _just know_ his parents had come across that one test paper he’d tried to hide or when he’d _just known_ that Taesun landed on his missing computer game stashed in Taemin’s drawer.

But it was still turning out to be a beautiful moonlit night. He allows himself to linger outside a while longer before heading upstairs to a hot shower and warm meal.

“I’m home.” He announces as soon as he walks into the living room, only to be greeted by Kibum and Jonghyun’s glum faces from the couch.

Perhaps his hunch really had been right.

“What’s happened?” Taemin asks, mentally preparing for all sorts of disappointment one could expect from an otherwise good night. “Where’s Jinki hyung? And Minho hyung?”

“Ahh, Minho-goon,” Jonghyun adds a touch of melodrama with an imaginary tear wiped from his eye. “I’ll remember him well.”

“I recall our first fight like it was yesterday.” Kibum murmurs wistfully.

A chill runs up Taemin’s spine.

“Where is he? What’s happened to Minho?”

Thankfully, the computer room swings open and Minho steps out. A wave of relief swamps Taemin; he rushes to greet him and ends up stopping short at the expression on his face.

“Hyung, what’s going – ”

He’s cut off by Jinki emerging behind Minho, his usual peaceful expression in place. “Ah, just in time, Taemin. I believe Minho has something to ask you.”

The discreet nudge to Minho’s side doesn’t pass by Taemin unnoticed.

“TAEMINWANNAGOOUTWITHME?”

Taemin becomes aware of two more things: the first being Jonghyun and Kibum’s screeching laughter. The second is his heart as it races.

“YES! I mean…” He tries to gather his thoughts amidst his delight. “I mean, sure. Yes. Absolutely. I’d love to.”

Minho returns his smile; Taemin can’t help but notice how grateful he seems.

“Okay, cool. Great. Now, I… I just need to lie down, okay?”

When Minho’s out of earshot as he walks down the hallway to his room, Taemin instantaneously turns to Jinki.

“What did you _do_ to him, hyung?”

Jinki just beams at him, reminding Taemin of a benevolent lion who’d let his prey go, and pats him on the head.

“Only the best for you, maknae-yah.”

* * *

“He really said all of that?!”

The plus side of Minho having to recall the interrogation is Taemin leaning in closer to take in every word of his. The outdoor ice-rink is mostly empty on a Tuesday morning, so he thinks he can get away with pulling him closer by the waist. They move perfectly in-sync, neither sliding away or moving askance.

“You bet he did. It’s only because Jinki hyung really cares about you. And he did give me his card for today. Lunch is on him.”

“I still can’t believe he did that. With his fuzzy pink sweater and slippers and…” The rest of Taemin’s breath is stolen in a deep-throated giggle. “Was it really worth it?”

Minho stops in his tracks and looks at his date, takes in his flushed cheeks, the warmth in his gaze and the hopeful smile that asks him another bigger question.

“It was totally worth it.” He replies, leaning down to leave a peck on Taemin’s mouth.

Taemin’s grin spreads from his mouth to his eyes and it lights up the entire world.

Minho realizes he has more to add to his answer: he’d do it all over again. 


End file.
